Bat Intentions
by Clairvoyance12
Summary: The Bat Family is the most out of touch with any and all other superheroes. The Teen Titans, Young Justice Team, and the Justice League seek them out, wanting their skills and assistance in saving the world from ruin. The Bat Family are not at all what they seem, however...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah I know guys… Why am I writing another story when I have others that I'm neglecting? Well with this out the way, I can concentrate better. Anyway here it is.**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Nightwing- Dick Grayson**

**Red Hood- Jason Todd**

**Red Robin- Tim Drake**

**Batgirl- Stephanie Brown**

**Black Bat- Cassandra Cain**

**Robin- Damian Wayne  
**

**Spoiler- Madison Gras (OC)**

**Oracle- Barbara Gordon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or Batman.**

* * *

"Come on, slowpokes! We have a psychotic clown to catch!" yelled Batgirl, excitedly.

Spoiler and Nightwing landed lightly on their feet next to her, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Robin right behind them. "No need to sound so excited," Spoiler said, blandly, "it's just an Arkham breakout."

"I agree with Spoiler, why _are _you so energetic, anyway? Joker is scum from my point of view... I can't believe that I have to waste my Saturday on the bastard." Red Hood muttered, fingers twitching for a cigarette.

Batgirl sobered up at Red Hood's irritation. "The Joker is scum, I know that. But, at least, we'll be able to beat him up for wasting our time once again, right?"

Red Hood visibly brightened at her statement, "That's true!"

Robin's eyes rolled behind his mask, "Can we get this over with, already?" I have better things to do than waste my time with you hooligans, especially Drake."

Red Robin bristled. "No real names when in costume, demon. That and I'm pretty sure that you're the hooligan here."

Robin's eyebrow twitched, "How _dare _you call me a hooligan, when I am the obviously the superior one in intellect _and_ pedigree!"

Nightwing shook his head fondly, "C'mon Robin, we're all equals here, and a pedigree is only for dogs, I hope you know."

"Shut up, Nightwing! No on wants to hea-"

"Please refrain from being too loud, Robin. We are here to catch the Joker and to put him back into custody." Black Bat said, stepping out from the shadows.

Robin quickly shut up when he saw her, lowering his head in respect. Black Bat was always able to get that sort of reaction from him. Red Hood and Red Robin snorted, something that sounded like "Whipped" was said under their breath. Robin glared at them in retaliation.

Spoiler smiled slightly, "Come on guys, Joker and the rest of the baddies that escaped from Arkham won't catch themselves. We already caught and turned in Poison Ivy, Penguin, Mad Hatter, and Two Face. We have Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane and Scarecrow left. Now who is going to find who?"

Batgirl looked to Black Bat, "Want to go after Bane with me, Black Bat?"

She nodded. "Yes that would be suitable. Nightwing and Spoiler can go after Harley, while Red Hood and Red Robin can go against Scarecrow. Robin will naturally go with Batman to Joker. We'll go and Nightwing, Spoiler, and Robin can wait for Batman here. Everyone agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, Black Bat and Batgirl grappled down to the northernmost side of Gotham, seeking Bane. Red Hood and Red Robin heading the opposite direction towards where Scarecrow's territory was located, leaving Nightwing, Spoiler, and Robin to wait for Batman. After 5 minutes and a lot of squabbling later, Batman finally arrived.

His eyes darted around the rooftop, eventually resting on the three others in front of him. "I guess you all are with me then. Where are the others?"

Nightwing stepped forward, "Batgirl and Black Bat went to get Bane, Hood and Red Robin went to take care of Scarecrow. Me and Spoiler are to go with you and Robin to defeat Joker and Harley."

Batman nodded his acceptance of the plan. He looked towards the warehouse district, which was around half a mile away from their current position. He glanced at them, he nodded at the warehouse district. "We should get going then. No need to give them anymore time to prepare for our arrival... Let's go."

They nodded, shifting into a running start, catapulting off the rooftop, and into the darkness below.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap! I know this chapter was short but they will get much longer later. I'm just testing the waters for now. As you can see, Jason is in this. I'll be telling you guys later about why and how. **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Young Justice.**

* * *

"Now was that a great bust, or was that a great bust?!" Batgirl yelled, fist pumping the air.

Shortly after they all divided into teams, Nightwing, Robin, Spoiler, and Batman had located Joker and Harley easily. After several close calls, all these involving an explosive in some way, the group had finally captured the psychotic clown and his girlfriend. All the others' were successful in their team up for each villain. All of them had been promptly sent back to Arkham, it had been a good night.

Spoiler shook her head, amused, "Yes, Batgirl. I have to agree. This was a truly successful night... Don't you guys agree?"

Nightwing shrugged, smiling. "Hey it's all the same to me, I have to patrol Bludhaven after this, so..." Spoiler glanced at him, "I'll be there to help you then."

Nightwing's smile grew, "Haha, thanks babe! What would I do without you? Oh wait..."

Spoiler rolled her eyes, turning towards Red Hood and Red Robin, "You guys wanna come? I'm dead tired and we can use the extra help."

Red Hood shook his head, "Sorry Spoiler. Can't. I have some things I have to take care of before I go home and none of that is near Bludhaven..."

Spoiler hummed and nodded, "Okay that's fine. How about you, Red Robin?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Hm, yeah I can go. Only for a few hours though, I have some research I need to take care of."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, "Don't strain yourselves too much, you two. Don't want to have to drag your sorry butts to your rooms again..."

Robin gimaced. "Tt, I don't understand why you couldn't just leave them there, Nightwing. Their punishment for their stupidity should have been to leave them in the Batcave with the thermostat on low temperature. Maybe then they will finally keel over and die."

Spoiler looked bemused, even behind the mask. "Oh come on, Robin. No need to say such things... They're already old enough as it is, we can't have you jinxing it."

Red Hood and Red Robin bristled in indignation. "Excuse me?!"

Spoiler walked next to Robin, inspecting her gloved hand while she was doing so, "Oh, you're excused."

Batgirl laughed, clutching her stomach. "Nice one, Spoiler!" she said, high-fiving her.

Spoiler bowed to her slightly, "I try my best."

Batman and Black Bat stepped out from the shadows, they looked alarmed. Suddenly, the cheerful atmosphere disappeared, replaced by a serious mood. Nightwing immediately glanced in all directions, eyes scanning for any threats. "What's wrong?"

Batman looked at all of them, "There are a large number of metas coming this way. We have identified them as the Justice League and two other known hero groups. Teen Titans and the Justice League's "covert ops" team, Young Justice. They all just appeared a few minutes ago. Meaning that they will be here any second."

Red Hood cursed. "Shit! Why are they here? All of the Gothamites will get restless from their presence!"

Black Bat stepped forward, putting a hand on Red Hood's shoulder. "Red Hood, please contact Oracle and let her know of the situation. We must prepare with what little time we have for their arrival."

He nodded, hand already pressed to his communicator. Nightwing grabbed Spoiler's hand, rubbing gentle circles around her knuckles. "How many of your weapons do you have left?"

Spoiler checked around her utility belt, "Just enough to kick the Justice Friends' asses. You?"

Nightwing smirked. "Same."

Robin and Red Robin directed their attention to Batman. "I can already sense their presence here, they will be here in about 30 seconds. What will we do Batman?"

He looked them straight in the eyeholes that were in their masks, "We'll what they have to say first and then determine if it's worth our time."

Nightwing walked towards them, smirking. "So, business as usual then?"

Batman nodded, slightly amused, then his face changed completely. The Bat Kids smoothed over their expressions to indifference, knowing that the "superheroes" had finally arrived. They watched silently, standing in a single file row, the famed Bioship made it's appearance. As well as the Teen Titans, who arrived in jets that were strangely shaped like a T. The Justice League came with their own flair, as usual.

Superman was the first one to step forward and speak. He was nervous, you could tell. His eyes darted from face to face of each member of the Bat Family. They're silence and positions reminded him of soldiers readying themselves for battle. He cleared his throat. "We are the Justice League, the people in the jets are the Teen Titans, and the rest are our other team. Young Justice. We have come here for your aid."

Superman waited for at least one of them to say something, but they, instead, cocked their heads to the side, simultaneously. Aqualad sensing his discomfort, spoke up. "We have come for your skills and expertise, you see, the world is in mortal danger, and we must help out. Your inclusion will prove most valuable."

The Bat Family exchanged glances. Batman eventually stepped forward, readying himself to speak, "Oh? And why us, hm? Three groups of "superheroes" can't handle something and you come to us?"

One of the more fiery members of Young Justice spoke up at that, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Superboy said, hands clenching in anger.

Spoiler snorted. "It means that why should we involve ourselves in this plan of yours to help you, when our sole priority is Gotham and Bludhaven?"

They looked shocked. "Why wouldn't you want to save the world though?! A lot of people can die!" yelled Flash.

They shrugged in perfect synchronization. Batgirl stretched her arm out, "Well the Justice League's responsibility is to Earth, our responsibility is as Spoiler said, Gotham and Bludhaven. I mean we already have our work cut out for us, now that you all came."

Black Canary raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes beneath his mask, "It _means _that every Gothamite in the damn city will literally be climbing out of the woodwork. It will be just like the Purge incident that you also caused a while back."

Green Arrow furrowed his eyebrows, "Purge incident?"

Red Hood scoffed. "I can't believe it! They don't even have the decency to acknowledge the Purge! Well GA, I'm going to explain in simple words so you can understand." GA narrowed his eyes.

"The Purge was when one of yours decided to go completely ape shit in Bludhaven. Every fucking person from Bluhaven and even Gothamites came to see what was up. Since there was a fight going on by one of your metas, Nightwing and Spoiler had a difficult time patrolling the city. Meaning that since they weren't there to stop any criminals, all of them decided to purge the rules and let crime go free for 12 hours. Didn't help that they were also tired and hurt from dealing with Killer Croc and Bane that day either.

"The worst part isn't about how many people got killed or injured, it was that everything was _fine _before then. Everybody was calm as hell and you just had to ruin the one night where we could actually sleep through the night. Tch, assholes."

Batman calmly cleared his throat to catch the attention of the groups of heroes who were dumbfounded by the Red Hood's explanation. They focused their eyes on him after a moment.

"Well I hope that answered your question. Good bye and may we hope to never see you again." And with that the Batmobile drove up on autopilot by the front of the building they were on. At the same time the Bat Plane appeared, the Bat Family bowed their heads, then quickly went to their respective vehicles. Spoiler and Nightwing moving to Nightwing's motorcycle, Batman and Robin to the Batmobile, Black Bat, Batgirl, and Red Hood going into the Bat Plane, and Red Robin hopped on his own motorcycle.

They waved and drove away, leaving shocked and indignant superheroes in their wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, or Young Justice.**

* * *

Spoiler sighed as she sat back on the leather sofa in the living room of Wayne Manor. The others did the same, looking understandably weary.

"So... What are we going to do about this? We can't just let a bunch of irresponsible metas wander around _our _cities." Red Robin said, fingers tapping on the coffee table.

"What you should do first is to remove your costumes and masks, as it _is _against house rules, Master Timothy." amended the family's butler and surrogate grandfather, Alfred Pennyworth.

They all immediately stood up, went to their rooms, changed, and regrouped back in the living/sitting room. When Alfred tells you to do something, you better do it, regardless of any other pressing matters.

Bruce sat down heavily on his armchair, "Okay, now that that's out of the way, we have to decide on our next move. As Tim said, metas can't be left unattended out in our respective cities. We also have to see what they're going with this whole 'saving the world' charade."

Damian looked annoyed, "Isn't it obvious, Father? We simply lure them into a trap and crush them like the little, insignificant mongrels that they are. In the signature bat style, of course."

Jason spoke up. "Yeah I agree with the Demon. We can easily swoop up behind them and destroy their dynamic. After they are restrained, we see if their story checks out. We are more than capable of doing so, and they will foolishly underestimate us, too."

Madi nodded in agreement. "Seems logical enough. After our little escapade, I expect that the three groups will be planning their next move, or trying and probably failing to sniff us out. We are going to have to do something, like now."

Bruce nodded his assent. "That is correct, we can go about doing that. Gotham is getting restless, we can all feel it."

Dick looked at Madi, "What about Bludhaven though? As Gotham's sister city, she will be getting just as restless. I don't want another repeat of the Purge Incident."

Stephanie winced. "No, I think we can do without that. But, I have a concern. If they are interested in our skills and expertise for this whole 'saving the world' shtick, then wouldn't they try to investigate into our secret identities?"

This killed the conversation a little bit. Cassie deliberated. "It would make sense. We did brush them off, so they might want to extort us in some way with our civilian ID's. Forcing us to help them and the rest of the world. But, we have another move we can pull over them. _Their _identities. We have prepared ourselves for the unlikely chance of them communicating with us. So all we have to do is compile our information together."

"Well good thing that I already downloaded all the personal files of each and every person in the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Young Justice." Barbara said as she wheeled into the room, a flash drive settled on to her lap.

Jason smiled, waving at her to sit next to him. "Thanks Babs, appreciate it. With the files, we can plan accordingly. No way am I going to be blackmailed by a bunch of wannabe heroes."

Barbara nodded, looking concerned. "Yeah I got worried when you called and said that they were here. I hope this doesn't turn into another Purge Incident. The last time was awful enough."

Madi sighed. "Ugh! I hate being away from Bludhaven, especially when metas are nearby!" she looked towards Bruce. "Would it be okay for me and Dick to go back after we reviewed the plan?"

He nodded. "Yes that should be fine. But I want you to take one of your siblings with you. Bludhaven when hyped up, will get unmanageable and you will need the extra help."

Dick's eyes flitted around the room, before finally settling on Tim. "Hey Tim, you still up to going to Bludhaven with us?"

"Yeah, I'll help out. Is it okay to crash at your place, Dick, Madi?"

Madi smiled, "You always have a place in our apartment Tim. You could even sleep with me, while Dick sleeps on the couch." she said, smirking.

Dick pouted, "Hey! What did I do?!"

Tim snickered, shaking his head. "Do you really have to ask?" ignoring Dick's indignant reply, Tim looked over at Barbara. "Hey Babs, if you'd like you can use my laptop so we can get cracking on those files." he said, handing it over.

She took it, turned it on, and inserted the flash drive into one of the slots. "Okay, here it is."

They all gathered around, watching intently. The computer screen glowed ominously, revealing their opponents' secrets and backgrounds. They started on Superman first.

Madi stroked her chin in thought. "Okay, Superman. Also known as Clark Kent. He is a reporter for the Daily Planet, partners with Lois Lane. He is a Kryptonian alien from the planet, Krypton, which was destroyed years back. His one weakness is Kryptonite, also known as a strangely easy product to get here in Gotham for some reason."

Damian snorted, "Tt, I can easily get that Father. Just give me a phone and we will have a shipment showing up at the docks in no time."

Bruce's head snapped up. "I would ask how you know how to get Kryptonite, but I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know."

Damian shrugged, smirking, he clicked on an icon that read: Superboy. "Here is another one. Superboy, also known as Conner Kent, the clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. Ironic really. He has super strength, anger management problems, a weakness for Kryptonite, and has no other powers from Superman. Hm, pity."

Dick shook his head, "He should be easy enough to take care of. Okay, next is Red Arrow. Formerly known as Speedy, he is the clone of the real Roy Harper, who named himself Arsenal. Roy had a daughter named Lian with a woman named Jade Crock, also known as the assassin, Cheshire. Lian is still a baby and is not a threat at this time."

Stephanie smiled, "Whoa! A non-meta too. Those are hard to come by. Next is Kid Flash. The nephew of the Flash, his name is Wallace or Wally West. He used to be abused by his father, Rudolph, but was taken in by his uncle, Barry Allen. He is a scientific genius and is dating Artemis Crock, Cheshire's little sister."

Tim shook his head. "Poor guy. I hope he's okay now. His father beat him for a long time, eight years." he sighed. "Okay next is Miss Martian. Also known as M'gann or Megan, she is a white martian from the planet Mars. Everyone in YJ at one point, believed her to be Martian Manhunter's niece, a regular green martian. She has the powers of tangibility, telepathy, and camouflage, among other things."

They went like this methodically. Eventually finishing their scrutinizing of the rest of the heroes on the list. Dick, Madi, and Tim left the manor in their costumes, heading towards Bludhaven for patrol. Barbara, after kissing Jason good night, returned to her own home to her father, Commissioner Gordon. Jason, Cassie, Stephanie, and Damian turned in for the night. Bruce of course, went down into the Bat Cave for further perfection of the plan they had developed.

It consisted of this. Spoiler, Nightwing, and Red Robin were to go back to Bludhaven. They were to keep an eye out for any of the other heroes, just to see if they were sticking around that area. The rest of them were to stay and rest up, preparing their gadgets and weapons for the inevitable confrontation that they will have with the heroes in the morning.

It was going to be a _long _day tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that's that! I hope you guys liked it :)**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:** Sorry that this took so long. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Batman.**

* * *

Dick who was currently dressed up as Nightwing, breathed out slowly. He, Tim, and Madi had arrived in Bludhaven around two hours ago. They haven't stopped patrolling as of yet, wary that the teams of superheroes would show up and cause mountains of trouble. There haven't been any alerts that they have been there yet though, probably staking out in Gotham for the night.

Nightwing stretched out his back, cracking it in several places. He was exhausted from the previous activities earlier that night, as were Red Robin and Spoiler. He placed his hand against his ear, turning on his communicator.

"Hey guys, any of you want to turn in for the night? There aren't any signs of the 'Justice Friends', and we are still physically and mentally drained from before... What do you think?"

The resounding static signaled him that one of them had their reply, _"Hm, yeah. I guess we should go and get some sleep. We would want to be at 100% capability for tomorrow, after all." _said Spoiler. _"What do you think, Red Robin?"_

_"I guess we can go. But we should dedicate another half hour of patrol before turning in. There is still the risk of running into one of them here." _he said.

Nightwing mulled over the suggestion for a second. "Yeah that makes sense. Okay, another half hour and we'll get some rest. Batman will _kill _us if he found out that we didn't get enough sleep for tomorrow."

Spoiler snorted. _"Oh please. As if we could keep that from him in the first place. He'd probably murder us just for staying out this late anyway." _

_"Hypocrisy standards have lowered in this family. As if Batman would actually sleep tonight. He'll be double checking and then triple checking the plan over and over again! Don't you see the problem, Spoiler?"  
_

Nightwing smiled, amused. "You'd better stop dissing Batman, Red Robin. It isn't his fault that his paranoia is equal to that of the Penguin on a _good_ day."

_"I beg the differ? It is his fault that he's as paranoid as the Penguin on a good day! You'd think he would relax since he has superior technology, intellect, and wealth to back him up. But, no. One mention of any kind of threat that skulks around his house and Bam! He is on high alert for the rest of the week." _said Red Robin, out of mock frustration.

Spoiler was about to reply to that when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like an engine. But not just any engine. It sounded a lot like that Bio-ship that the YJ members had arrived in earlier.

_"Hey guys... I think that Young Justice is here, I heard an engine that sounded a lot like the Bio-ship they were traveling in..."_

This alerted the two of them. Nightwing's eyes glanced around his current location, "Where are you right now? Me and Red Robin will be right there to provide as back up."

_"I'm near the edge of the warehouse district, between Ramos Blvd. and Haven St. I'm on top of the building that was condemned recently, you can't miss it."_

Nightwing closed his eyes, going through his mental map of the city, trying to see how far he was from her. He was apparently 15 minutes away. "Okay, Red Robin. Where are you? I'm around 15 minutes away from Spoiler, how far away are you?"

_"I'm at the Crystalline Hotel, which is around 5-10 minutes away from Spoiler. Are you going to be okay, while we both get where you are, Madi?"_ asked Red Robin, ignoring the no names on the field rule.

_"No names on the field, Red." _said Spoiler, weakly, _"And to answer your question. I should be fine, just get here soon. I think I alerted them of the fact that I'm aware of their presence now. I don't know what they'll do in the next 5 minutes or so. Please hurry."_

Nightwing who already started to grapple through the city towards her location, simply said, "Just sit tight. We'll be there before you know it. But, if they start to apprehend you, make sure that you distract them by moving through the city as fast as possible. You'll eventually have to get to a safe house."

She hummed over the communicator. _"Will do. They try something though, I'll hold them off till you guys get here. They can't take all three of us on, not if they want to stay on Daddy Bats' good side. Spoiler out."_

Nightwing nodded and switched the settings on his comm, so that only Red Robin could hear him. "Hey Red, I have a bad feeling about this. Can you call up Oracle and get a read on the Bio-ship? I hate being blind."

The receiving end of his comm crackled to life. _"Yes, I can do that. The location that Spoiler is has some surveillance cameras and other technological sensors that should be able to pick up the Bio-ship easily. Especially with all of the _ _improvements we made to them. I'll get her on it right away."_

Nightwing said his thanks and sped up a bit. He didn't trust those 'superheroes' anywhere near Spoiler. Who knows what they would do?

* * *

Barbara yawned, stretching her arms out. She really needed a coffee right about now, she had been typing for you knew how long. Bruce had gave her the technological outline that the plan encompassed, but he wanted her to fill in the blanks. But, after a few hours of going through it, she had finally got it right!

As she was mulling over the plan that she had come up with, Barbara was disrupted when she heard the telltale sound of her comm ringing. Curious, she answered the call, wondering who it was.

"Hello?"

_"Oracle! Thank God you answered. Look I need your help. The Young Justice team is in Bludhaven and are right where Spoiler is, can you help us out so that we aren't completely blind?"_

Barbara's widened. "The YJ are there? Crap, this isn't good... Okay, I'll be able to get a read on them, but first where is Spoiler exactly?"

_"She's on the roof of a recently condemned building near the edge of the warehouse district. It's between Ramos Blvd. and Haven St., it's pretty hard to miss."_

Barbara nodded, pulling up the image of the place that Red Robin had given her. "Yeah I see it. Judging from the surveillance cameras, they haven't done anything yet. Spoiler is fine so far, I'll keep an eye on her for you though."

She heard Red Robin sigh in relief, _Okay, that's good. I'm almost where she's at, if things get ugly, please call Jason. We'll need his firepower."_

"Will do. You be careful, okay? All three of you." said Barbara, taking her eyes away from the computer screen for a second, glancing to her left where the comm was placed in her ear.

_"Don't worry, we will. Red Robin out."_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it!  
**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, or Young Justice.**

* * *

Spoiler glanced suspiciously at her surroundings, trying to locate the Bio-ship. She could hear it, the low hum was kind of hard to miss. Especially, when you were trained to be a bat, but since she couldn't see it, Spoiler was unable to accurately predict where it was.

She gritted her teeth in slight frustration, "Come on, Nightwing, Red Robin. Where are you guys? It's already been eight minutes."

Static greeted her, signaling Spoiler that either one was going to answer her. It was Nightwing. _"Sorry, Spoiler. I would normally get there sooner, but there is a surprising amount of violence on the streets tonight. I'm guessing that the civilians can sense the YJ team's presence. This is probably gonna get ugly, so I asked Red Robin to contact Oracle."_

Spoiler sighed in relief. "Good. I'm feeling plenty paranoid right now... Well, more paranoid then usual, anyway. Any word from Red Robin?"

_"Yes, actually. He has already asked for Oracle to hack into the surveillance cameras and other sensors that are near the building you're on. She's looking at you right now, also Red says that he's almost near your position."_

Spoiler stiffened. Right after Nightwing had said that, she noticed a quiet hiss. She recognized that sound, for she heard it when the YJ members were exiting from the ship. Which meant...

She looked up at the place where she heard the hiss, stomach dropping when she saw people come out of the door. It looked kind of weird, especially since they hadn't deactivated the camouflage mode for the Bio-ship. It literally looked like they just appeared out of thin air.

"Nightwing, they're coming out... I'll talk to you later, please hurry."

_"Wait, what?! Spoiler don't you dare hang up-"_

Spoiler hung up hurriedly. She didn't want the Young Justice brats to hear her talking to him, she concluded that it would be easy. Some of them had heightened hearing, after all.

She didn't move until they all touched down on the rooftop, tensing when they took a step towards her. Aqualad, who she determined was the leader of the group, spoke first. "You must be Spoiler. It's nice to meet you, I know that we didn't actually get off on a good start earlier."

Spoiler snorted, keeping a hand near her thigh holster. "No we didn't. But, I must ask why you're cornering me right now. Especially, knowing how we all feel on the 'saving the world' situation you have."

Superboy looked on impatiently. "Look, a lot of people are going to die if you don't help us. So, how about you get off your high horse and just do what we ask you to?!"

Spoiler glared at the fool. "So quick to make demands. I was under the impression that we had a choice to assist you, not that we actually _had _to do anything. And for once, how about _you _get off _your _high horse? You barge into our territory and just start to spew bullshit. I think that we are justified to not have to help you."

M'gann tried to soothe the tension. "Look, we're sorry. Superboy has a tendency to get angry quickly, so please don't take it seriously! And a lot of people _will _die if you don't help us. I know that we have a lot of people on our side, but we also need you and all the others' expertise. Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes, it is actually. I know that it may not concern you, but you Young Justice brats make everything harder than it has to be. Remember that Purge Incident that we mentioned? That was all caused by you! Why should we help you, when you can't even show the same courtesy to us?" Spoiler said, narrowing her eyes.

M'gann looked taken aback. "Wait... What? I don't remember being near this Purge Incident in the first place!"

Spoiler sighed, they were all stupider than she thought. When they caused it, they didn't stick around long enough to witness the result of their actions. Kind of pathetic for the so-called "superheroes." Ugh, they were more arrogant than she noticed.

But. before Spoiler could reply to M'gann's question, she was interrupted by the sound of the light landing of what she guessed to be Red Robin. After he walked out the shadows, Spoiler smiled. Finally some backup.

Red Robin stepped fully in view of Young Justice, his face set in the customary 'emotionless bat glare.' "Young Justice... It seems that you're here again and also simultaneously hindering us in doing our job. I really hope that you have a half decent explanation of why you are here, hm?"

Impulse spoke up, "Okay, exactly how many of you are here? I mean, Bludhaven is solely the property of Spoiler and Nightwing, so why are you here?"

Red Robin snorted, taking his place beside Spoiler. "How about you ask _him._" he said, pointing upwards.

The YJ looked up to see a shadow pass over them. The figure executed several somersaults (just to show off), until he finally landed on the right side of Spoiler. When he finally looked up, they saw that the figure was Nightwing... And he did not look pleased.

He sighed, massaging his temples with nimble fingers. "Again, another headache. I really hope that you all have an explanation for cornering Spoiler on the rooftop of an abandoned building... 'Cause this isn't looking really good for you, especially if you wanted our help with your problem."

Kid Flash shuffled uneasily. "Look, we're really sorry about this. But, it's the _world _we're talking about here. I mean, it at least should have _some _merit to you. Without the world, there won't be Gotham, or Bludhaven. Just think about!"

Red Robin stared them down. "We would help, but you guys have not proven to be trustworthy." he looked over at M'gann. "Most of the distrust is from the Purge, I hope you know. But, since you don't remember causing it, I guess this is just a moot point to you."

Nightwing made a noise in the back of his throat. "Wait... Are you telling me that they don't _remember? _You have got to be kidding me!"

Rocket Raquel sighed in frustration, throwing her arms up. "How about you _tell _us then? Maybe we'll be able to see why you are so reluctant to work with us if you tell us what we did?"

Spoiler rolled her eyes. "Well if you all are so adamant about it, fine. I'll be the one to tell the story though. Mostly because Red Robin wasn't there when it happened and Nightwing gets _really _pissed when he talks about it, too. That okay?"

They all nodded in agreement. Eager to learn about the horrifying experience that they couldn't quite seem to recall. Maybe if they heard the Bat kids out, they might help the teams out, too.

Spoiler cleared her throat in preparation. "Okay, it started like this."

_Flashback_

_Spoiler sighed happily, glancing at Nightwing. "Isn't this great? Everything is so calm and there seems to be no criminal activity, either!"_

_Nightwing nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I could get used to this. There isn't usually a chance that we could relax, I guess that this is one of those nights... Want to turn in for the day?"  
_

_Spoiler was about to answer when there was a sudden crash. They both snapped into attention, observing their surroundings warily. After a minute, or two of looking around, Spoiler heard Nightwing inhale sharply. She glanced at him to ask what was wrong, when he suddenly pointed out towards the docks. What they saw horrified them.  
_

_Located near the Bludhaven docks was the famed Bio-ship that signified the presence of the Young Justice team. When they looked closer, they saw a fight taking place. Spoiler and Nightwing looked at each other in alarm. This couldn't be good. _

_"What do you think is happening? I didn't know that the YJ were here in the first place." said Spoiler, surprised._

_Nightwing shrugged, preparing to grapple in the direction of the docks. "Don't know. But, it can't be good. We gotta go and see what's up, though. I don't want a fight to break out."_

_Spoiler nodded, her demeanor serious. After grappling through the city for around 3 minutes, the two bats were suddenly knocked back by some kind of electromagnetic pulse. The pulse caused their comms to fry. They hissed in pain, the comms were in their ear, so they felt the short circuit's burn. This couldn't be good, without the comms, they wouldn't be able to contact anyone. Same case if they got separated._

_They both looked up, they were a few blocks away from the docks. Usually it would take around 7, or 8 minutes to get to the docks from here. But, they hadn't seen the destruction that the fight had made because they had been so far away. But now..._

_They saw mountains of wreckage covering the street, there was a huge traffic jam, as well. This had all caused the people who were on the street at the time to have to get out of their cars, choosing instead to panic. There was fresh blood staining the road, most of the wreckage had made drivers to crash. There were fires that had caught from the friction and dryness, making everything ten times worse._

_"Shit! Spoiler, go check on the people over here and try to contact the others through an alternative way. I'll go to the docks and see what's going on!" yelled Nightwing over the noise.  
_

_Spoiler nodded, choosing not to point out that their comms were dead, meaning that they wouldn't be able to contact each other after they separate. "Okay, I'll be careful if you'll be careful!" she said, trying to make her voice be heard._

_He nodded before giving a running start off the building they were on, grappling on towards the docks. Spoiler sighed, rolled her shoulders, and set out down below.  
_

_Stepping on to the concrete, Spoiler glanced around the chaos. There were multiple injuries and several dead people lining the street. Her attention was grabbed by a family that looked more worse for wear than the other people on the street. There was the parents: A mother and a father.  
_

_The mom's hair and face was bloodstained and smudged with dirt and grime. Her leg was twisted in an unnatural way, while she had deep gashes scattered over her body. The father was on the brink of death, however. He was laid out in a pool of blood, his right eye had been severely damaged, as well as his lower body. There were several places on his legs that you could actually see the bone. He was definitely not gonna make it..._

_There was also two children sitting near them, crying. A boy and a girl. The boy's left arm was visibly shattered, his ankle had also swelled up to twice it's normal size, his jaw was bruised, as well. He looked around nine years old.  
_

_The girl looked maybe 7, or 8 years old. She had scrapes and burns around her body, most commonly on the upper part of her body. It was obvious that she had sprained her ankle. Out of all the others, she seemed to be the most unhurt. _

_Spoiler made her way to them quickly, not wasting any time. It was plain to see that the family needed a lot of help. Most of the other people on the street were either dead, or unconscious. She wouldn't be able to help them, anyway._

_A few moments later, Spoiler had gotten to them. She looked at the children first, checking if they were alright. "Are you two okay? I'm Spoiler and I'm here to help you."_

_The kids looked up at her wide eyed before pointing to their parents desperately. "We're fine! But, mommy and daddy aren't... Can you do anything?"_

_Spoiler observed the injuries up close, grimacing at the stench. It smelled like ash and burnt human flesh, mixed together with the metallic scent of blood and misery. "Okay, let's look at you two. Tell me how this happened."_

_The mother explained, since her husband couldn't at the moment. "W-We had been driving back home, when there was this crash. We had looked up to see what it was w-when we saw a p-person come out from the bank's walls. It l-looked like they crashed into it, which demolished the b-bank. The person, uh boy came out looking a-angry. He jumped hundreds of feet up and started to fight with someone." she said, wincing from the pain she was in._

_Spoiler stiffened. Boy? "Tell me, did this boy wear a shirt with a shield that had a S. Like Superman, perhaps?" she asked, as she tended to the woman's wounds._

_She nodded slightly. "Yes. But, please don't waste your time on me, I need you to look after my husband. He protected the kids and I from most of the damage, and I'm really w-worried."_

_Spoiler looked down sadly. She had seen the man and he had stopped breathing when the woman had started the explanation. With injuries like that, however, Spoiler marveled that he had lasted so long. "I'm sorry, ma'am. But, it's too late. Your husband's injuries were severe and I'm afraid that he has stopped... Breathing."_

_Her eyes widened. "No, no, no. That can't be! It just can't..."_

_Spoiler bit her lip, "I'm sorry. But, I must tend to you and your childrens' injuries. Your husband is gone, but that doesn't mean that the same thing has to happen to you."_

_The woman shook her head fervently. "No. My time is short... I can feel it." she grabbed Spoiler's hand, squeezing it. "Please, look after my children. I don't know what I would do if they d-died."_

_Spoiler's shoulders sunk in defeat. She could tell from the woman's tone that she meant what she said, and she will put up one hell of a fight if Spoiler ignored her request. "At least, tell me your name, as well as your husband's, please..." Spoiler pleaded, hands tightening around the woman's fingers._

_The woman smiled, "My husband's name is Carter Landley. Mine is Josefina... And Spoiler. Thank you." she said, gratefully. _

_Josefina looked at her children, beckoning them with her hand. As the kids scrambled towards her, she smiles happily. "Jamie, Lucinda... I need you both to go with Spoiler, okay? Listen to her every word and look out for each other! I love you both so much, don't ever forget that, okay?"_

_The kids looked at their mother, tears cascading down their faces. They weren't stupid, or in denial. They knew that their mother was dying, so they hung on to her words, not wanting to miss a thing._

_Lucinda looked at her mother, "Mommy, please don't go! Miss Spoiler can make you feel better... I know it!"_

_Josefina shook her head. "No. I'm sure that Spoiler can if she wanted to, but the wreckage, Lucinda... It's unstable and it might fall down on to the street and I don't want you two to get caught up in it. So please... You must go!" _

_They shook their head, no. Josefina shot Spoiler a pleading look, silently asking her to get them out of there. Spoiler closed her eyes, tears silently running down her cheeks. Damn it!_

_She scooped up Jamie and Lucinda hurriedly, running away from the spot where Josefina and Carter were. She needed to get them out to safety and fast._

_If only it was that simple._

* * *

**A/N: Okay that isn't the end of the flashback, the next chapter will have it. So just wait for the next one and you can see what happens next! ;)  
**

**R&R**


End file.
